marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 398
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * }} Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** * ** *** * ** *** **** * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Sue mentions that they obtained the Steal-Hawk from the Skrulls. This happened in . * Sue and Kristoff discuss the apparent deaths of Mister Fantastic and Doctor Doom, who were believed to have been killed in . They are later revealed to be alive and well, but prisoners of Hyperstorm as seen in - . * Ant-Man mentions the recent break up of Johnny and his ex-wife Lyja. Some facts: ** As explained in Lyja took the place of Alicia Masters to spy on the Fantastic Four circa . With the Thing off planet, she pursued a relationship with Johnny. ** The couple eventually got married in . ** The Thing eventually exposed Lyja as a Skrull spy in and they rescued the real Alicia in where Lyja seemingly perished. ** Lyja survived thanks her commander Paibok and they were rescued by Devos and plotted against the Fantastic Four as seen in . As revealed in , Paibok implanted Lyja with a Sha'Barri egg which they later led to Johnny to believe was his unborn child when they attacked him in . ** Lyja eventually realized that she still had feelings for Johnny and betrayed Paibok to be by his side in . Their romance rekindled until Lyja was forced to admit the truth in leading to Johnny ultimately rejecting her in . At this time Johnny is unaware that Lyja has been following him since then in the guise of a woman named Laura Green. * The Thing's face is scarred here following Ben being slashed in the face by Wolverine in . Ben's face eventually gets healed in . * The Fantastic Four earned the ire of the Inhumans Genetic Council after they assisted the Inhuman Royal Family rescue Black Bolt and Medua's son Ahura from their clutches in . * The man who appears to be Doom's assistant Boris, is actually Zarko the Tomorrow Man, who is exposed as an agent of Hyperstorm in . * Sue mentions the bizarre alternate worlds the Fantastic Four were forced to visit in - , what they are unaware of at this point is that those quests were part of Aron the Rogue Watcher's manipulations of the group. * Sue mentions how one world had the Four Freedoms Plaza which would have been impossible if it was the same alternate world where the Fantastic Four died during their first battle with Galactus. This has to do with the Fantatic Four's headquarters at the time. On Earth-616 the Fantastic Four's headquarters was the Baxter Building from to when it was destroyed by Kristoff. They later built a new headquarters, the Four Freedoms Plaza which was opened to the public in . That said, the battle against Galactus took place during - when the group still resided in the Baxter Building. As such, if the FF died during the battle of Galactus and the Earth was decimated at the time, the events that led up to the construction of the Four Freedoms Plaza would never have happened. * The teleportation device that Nathaniel plants within the Watcher's citadel is utilized in . * As revealed this issue the apparition of Susan Richards that has been plaguing the Fantastic Four in , and has been a hologram created by Nathaniel Richards to manipulate the team into following his goals. * The being that Nathaniel is speaking of bringing to assist the Fantastic Four is his nephew Franklin and his teammates in Fantastic Force as seen in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}